School Time! Adventure time Yaoi Fanfiction Gumball x Marshal Lee
by XCandie
Summary: Prince Gumball, the student council president of Ooo's prestigious royal training school is very well liked and respected through the entire school. Little does he know, a new delinquent is about to turn his happy life, upside down. A love hate romance between Gumball & Marshal Lee!
1. Chapter 1 Bad, Bad boy

_**FIRST THING'S FIRST!**_

 _I really wanted to make an adventure time fanfiction where they were all in highschool. Due to this, I had to misconstrue some of the things from the original adventure time plot. The characters are mostly supposed to be imagined in "candy" form still, but more human-ish like fionna, Marshal Lee ect. So please, don't think that I don't realize some things might be a little degenerate from the story! The Generes are:_

 _Yaoi, Comedy, School-life, sexual content- and the story is written in manga- like format. It is also inspired by a book i've read long ago. THIS TIME, I TRIED GOING ALONG MORE WITH THE REAL PERSONALITIES OF THE CHARACTERS, THINKING, WHAT WOULD THEY DO IN THIS SITUATION? WHILE ALSO MAKING A YAOI. ENJOY!_

School Time!

[Yaoi Fanfiction, Marshal Lee x Gumball]

Chapter 01: Bad, Bad Boy

"Mrs. Abadeer, we understand your concern for your son's ability to lead as a ruler" The words read, Marshal Lee's eyes squinted, his eyebrows furrowed in anticipation as he read the long letter, "However, at the current time Ooo's Prestigious Candy school has no students who have come from the Nightosphere." Marshal Lee smiled in delight, looking upward he crumpled the letter in his hand, a maniacal look of satisfaction sprawled across his face. "See Ma, what did I tell you?" Marshal Lee said somewhat loudly, floating into the living room area of his house where his mother was, tossing the crumpled letter at her. She looked at him with confused eyes, catching the paper ball, unraveling it to take a look. Marshal Lee's mother had been trying to get him to rule the Nightosphere for awhile now- but Marshal Lee refused. He didn't want to do anything that his mother wanted. Infact, why should he do anything that wasn't completely for himself. He was a vampire, after all. And now she expected Marshal Lee to go to some preppy "Ooo Royalty" school to learn how? Well, that didn't matter anyways because Marshal Lee'd just read the rejection letter. Marshal Lee snickered, his body leaning up against the door frame as his mother read it over, his eyes closed; his head tilted down so matter-a-factly. There was no way Marshal Lee would have anything to do with the Nightosphere, ever- it was just too much trouble.

Marshal Lee stood in silence as his mother read over the letter. Of course, he hadn't read the whole thing- but it was obviously a rejection letter.. Wasn't it? "Marshal Lee.. it says here that you start, effective tomorrow." Marshal Lee looked up with confusion, 'What?!" He demanded, floating over to his mother and snatching the crumpled paper from her hand. "This being said it may be harder for your son to adjust to school life with other Ooo royalty, however we graciously accept variety-" Marshal Lee read aloud, progressively getting louder, his eyes flared with anger as he ripped up the letter, glaring at his mother. "I'm not going, so you can just forget about it." Marshal Lee hissed. "Then rule the Nightosphere, Marshal Lee, here" his mother said, lifting the amulet which officially made her evil from her neck, offering it to Marshal Lee bluntly. Marshal Lee hissed. "I WON'T"!" He refused, jerking away suddenly. "Then you will attend that school starting tomorrow." She announced calmly, placing the necklace back onto her neck. "After all, you complained that you were not "ready" to be a ruler, so maybe this will help you." Marshal Lee rolled his eyes in dismay. "Whatever." He scoffed, floating slowly back towards his room. "The school's in the Candy Kingdom. Maybe it will be good for you," Marshal Lee's mother laughed, watching him as he walked away, "Maybe you'll realize how despicable other beings are and you'll run home wanting to take over." Marshal Lee heard her going on as he slammed his door, grabbing his electric guitar before plopping down onto his bed with it. "Maybe this is good.." Marshal Lee mumbled, strumming his guitar lazily. Now he wouldn't be around this power-crazed woman every day who only wanted him to take her place. It was no hidden fact that Marshal Lee was evil- not in the nightosphere- he was a big villain, at least, that's how he liked to think of himself. Maybe Marshal lee could stir up enough trouble to get himself kicked out? Marshal Lee snickered softly to himself. Well of course he could; that's precisely what he'd do.

* * *

"Prince Gumball!" Peppermint called, trotting behind the prince as he walked down the hall, his books clutched close to his body. Gumball turned around quickly, meeting his Peppermint assistant with a smile. "What is it?" Gumball asked in a calm voice, stopping in his tracks. "..M-Mister Lemongrab would like to see you in his office..!" He said in a shaking voice, speaking timidly. "Agh, not him again." Gumball moaned, his voice sounding annoyed. It wasn't rare for Gumball to be called to Principal Lemon Grabb's office- first and foremost, lemongrab was his uncle. However, Gumball was also the student council president- along as the head of the discipline committee. If anyone had done anything wrong- it was Gumball's final decision on how they were to be punished. Of course, Gumball was still a prince in training and the throne was rightfully his when he turned seventeen. Until then, Lemongrab ruled all of the candy kingdom- including him. Gumball _**loathed**_ his uncle- but put up a front while others were there. He couldn't have his beautiful reputation tarnished. "Thank you, Peppermint." Gumball said sweetly, patting the Peppermint boy on the head, he made his way towards his uncle's office. Peppermint had always been one to be shaken by Gumball's uncle, or perhaps- who wasn't? That was most likely why he was the king, and also the principal of a royal-training academy. Gumball cleared his voice, as he reached Lemongrab's office, knocking quietly. "Uncle, you called for me-" Gumball said as he entered the office, his eyes closed, he bowed his head politely. "Yes.. Yes... " Lemongrab contemplated quietly. "Lift your head Gumball." He demanded quickly. "Yes, uncle I jus-" Gumball's breath stopped in his throat, his eyes meeting those of a grey-skinned boy. His hair deep black hair was ruffled ever-so-messily; his light-blue uniform, though obviously new was unkept, his buttons unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest. Gumball had never seen such-.. Such a mess. "Who is this, uncle?" Gumball asked, disgust prevalent in his voice.

"This is our new student, Marshaline."-"Marshal Lee." The vampire hissed, quickly correcting Lemongrab. "MARSHALINE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE OUTBURSTS?" Lemongrab snapped back, standing up quickly. "FIVEEE MILLION YEARS DETENTION!" Marshal Lee rolled his eyes in annoyance, sucking his teeth. "Uuurgh.." Lemongrab groaned, glancing over towards the disobedient Marshal Lee. "Uncl- sir, why have you called me here?" Asked Gumball, diverting Lemongrab's attention. "..Yes, yes, our new student Marshal Lee does not know how to follow the rules, he is quite a troublesome delinquent. I want you to make sure Marshal Lee does not cause any trouble and attends all of his classes. Otherwise, it will be five million years detention." Gumball glanced at Marshal Lee, his eyes observant. Of course he could crack this degenerate, after all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd have to. "What?" Marshal Lee scoffed, his expression slightly insulted. "What am I a baby or something? I can-" - "There's no need for that, Marshal Lee." Gumball said quickly, interrupting the vampire he walked over to him quickly, grabbing him tightly by the wrist. Marshal Lee pulled back a little, startled. _**Did he not know exactly who he was**_ **?** "If you say anything more, you'll just get in more trouble." Gumball whispered softly before looking over to Lemongrab. "I assure you- there shouldn't be any problems with Lord Marshal Lee." Gumball said as he led the floating vampire out of the office. "Yes, yes…" Lemongrab mumbled. Gumball closed the door to Lemongrab's office, turning around to face Marshal Lee, he smiled. Marshal Lee grimaced back in disgust, looking down at his hand he snatched it away. "What's with that _**fake**_ smile?" Marshal Lee asked as if he were creeped out by Gumball's expression. Gumball looked at the vampire, unmoved- except for the slight twitch of his eyebrow in annoyance. He had worked ever so hard to perfect the smile that he'd show to others- how was it now that this _**degenerate delinquent**_ was able to realize it wasn't genuine. "Now, now, Marshal Lee. We are a very prestigious school.. well known for our uniform conduct. So, first things first!" Gumball spouted cheerfully as if to not at all notice Marshal Lee's rude remarks, grabbing Marshal Lee by the collar and pulling his buttons together. Compared to Marshal Lee, gumball felt short- and he was obviously physically quite a bit smaller. No matter- that wouldn't intimidate him. Gumball gulped in the awkward silence as he buttoned Marshal Lee's second to last button up, not making eye contact. "Hey," Marshal Lee finally made a sound, Grabbing Gumball by both of his wrists, holding him there and stopping him from buttoning his shirt.

There was _**no way**_ Marshal Lee'd let Gumball do whatever he wanted. Gumball looked up at Marshal Lee quickly, his expression confused. "Let go of me right now." Gumball demanded, his eyes meeting the vampire's. His hands were _so cold_. Why did Gumball feel intimidated at this moment? He wasn't supposed to feel intimidated- or at least that's what he had told himself. There was just something slightly frightening about Marshal Lee's eyes- but what was it? "Do you know who I am?" Marshal Lee hissed, grabbing Gumball tighter. In Marshal Lee's mind, he was sure that if he harassed this guy, who seemed to hold some importance in the school, he'd be kicked out in no time at all. Gumball stared at the leering Marshal Lee, his eyes steady and unmoved. No matter how he felt,he wouldn't let Marshal Lee win. He'd already decided to reform this thug, and that was that. "Of course I do." Gumball said with a smile on his face, pulling himself from the tight grasp. "You're our new student, and as such need to learn to wear your uniform properly." He said dismissively, standing on his tip toes slightly he pushed Marshal Lee's collar down and ran his fingers through his thin, black locks. "That's better, now hur-" Gumball started to say before feeling Marshal Lee's hands grab his waist tightly, pulling him in. Marshal Lee held Gumball there for a moment, his face just barely touching Gumball's neck, he sniffed softly. "...I could… totally devour you right now." Marshal Lee whispered softly by Gumball's ear, licking his lips. Gumball shivered, suddenly getting the feeling that he was _**food**_? Gumball's pink cheeks flushed and he backed away quickly, his eyes averting from Marshal Lee. "What? Don't say something so foolish, and don't grab me like that. Let's-' Gumball started to say as he let his gaze meet Marshal Lee's again, he choked on his own air. He cleared his throat. "L-Let's go, you must attend your class." Gumball demanded again as he turned away, expecting Marshal Lee to follow. Marshal Lee snickered. This guy sure thought he was tough- but he couldn't deny that he smelled kind of amazing, and he was also sorta' cute.

* * *

Marshal Lee followed Gumball, and eventually gave in and attended one class. Not that Gumball was winning.. Marshal Lee just grew tired of that guy pestering him. However- Marshal Lee had already gotten bored with this class. What was the teacher even saying? Marshal Lee sat in the seat closest to the window, Gumball sitting a seat next to him. "Marshal Lee.. focus.." Gumball whispered, reaching over to tug Marshal lee's shirt slightly. Gumball almost felt as if he were babysitting a child. At first, he had been a bit intimidated by the delinquent but as the day went on, he slowly began to feel as if Marshal Lee were a little child in need of discipline. Marshal Lee looked over at Gumball with annoyance. Although, he didn't much care for Gumball as he, for some reason, felt as if all eyes had been on him.. And they had. Marshal Lee stuck out like a sore thumb. There were royalty from the Candy kingdom, the breakfast kingdom, the fire kingdom- there was one human looking girl, but that couldn't have been right- those things were extinct, right? And how could he possibly focus with all of these eyes on him.. He couldn't. Marshal lee pulled through the remainder of class, barely keeping his eyes open. "Aaaagh! I'm already tired of this!" Marshal Lee groaned as the bell for their next class rang, lying down on his desk. The vampire glanced over, seeing the pink guy- whatever his name was again, talking to a bunch of people. Pfft, why was a nerd like that so popular? The school's where Marshal Lee had attended before, they were always his targets. But it seemed anyone here could be, how pathetic.

Marshal Lee stood up, an idea striking him, he stretched nonchalantly. "Hey, gummy, I'm gonna head to the next class on my own." He said loudly, striking silence in the group who were talking to Gumball. "Alright, but you better get there." Gumball said sternly. "Oooh.." A few princesses said in awe to Gumball's commanding voice at the tough looking vampire. Marshal Lee sucked his teeth. "Yeaah, whatever." He ignored, walking out into the hall to see where he could have a little fun. There had to be somewhere, right? Marshal Lee walked carelessly not looking out for himself, bumping into a small berry girl. "A-Ah..ow…" the princess wined, falling down onto the floor with all of her books. "..Woah, are you o-" Marshal Lee tried to say before being interrupted by the princess's crying voice. "What the glob? You were the one who bumped into me." Marshal Lee spoke carelessly, walking past the girl. Candy people were way too soft. And anyways, Marshal Lee thought it was kind of funny. "Hey- you jerk!" Marshal Lee could hear a squeaky girl's voice call down from the hall. "What's your deal, man, you can't just go around and knock girls down as you please! - not cool!" Marshal Lee turned around just to see the human looking girl, cocking an eyebrow, he snickered as if she were just a joke. "Are you a human?" He asked while laughing. Fionna's eyes furrowed. "And what if I am? I fight evil, like you, you glob!" Fionna announced, causing Marshall Lee to laugh even harder. He looked around. They'd already caused quite the scene- it was obvious that this school wasn't used to much turbulence. "Well listen-""-That's quite enough, you've already caused too much trouble to Fionna as it is. Fionna, I am terribly sorry, it was my job to watch after him.' Gumball said as he walked in between the two, stopping the argument.

"Oh… i-it's all good.." Fionna mumbled, blushing slightly. Marshal Lee rolled his eyes, his expression uncaring, he walked away. Boy, this guy was annoying. Why was he everywhere, too? Marshal Lee couldn't seem to escape him, and before long, Gumball was behind him, chasing after him again. "Hey, what is up with you? You can't cause the residents so much trouble! And come on, you have to go to class-" "No." Marshal Lee said sternly, his hands in his pocket as he started to float slightly. "W-what? It's not optional." Gumball said sternly, following Marshal Lee as he walked out of the side of the school into the lunch yard. "I said I'm not going, it's boring. So stop following me." Gumball turned red with annoyance. Why was this guy being so difficult? Usually, with Gumball's striking personality and leadership it was impossible for anyone to resist doing what he said! And.. and he was the prince. Naturally, he was used to getting what he wanted. "Why are you being so difficult?" Gumball asked, fuming. Marshal Lee smirked, hearing the annoyance in Gumball's voice. He loved getting under people's skin, much more, this guy. "Oh I'm sorry, _your majesty_.. What should I do?" Marshal Lee taunted, turning towards Gumball, catching his scent even more as he got his blood boiling.. Or whatever it was that smelled so great, coursing through his body. "Fine then, don't go to class. I'll have you know that dealing with my uncle is a lot harder." Gumball said, starting to walk away. "Wait. I've got a proposition." Marshal Lee said, quickly walking up behind Gumball, grabbing him by his arm. Gumball's eyebrows furrowed. A proposition? What kind of deal was he to make with this vampire in order to get what he wanted? Then again, as long as he got what he wanted.. Failure was not acceptable. "What is it?" Gumball said reluctantly.

"Let me eat you." Marshal Lee said bluntly, a serious expression on his face. Gumball stared for a moment, his expression completely blank. He cringed. "Eat me?" Gumball snatched his hand away, holding it to himself. "Don't go around saying strange things like that to mess with people's heads."Gumball said, recalling that the vampire had said something similar earlier that day. "I'm not kidding." Marshal Lee said, quickly closing in on Gumball, he pressed him onto the wall of the school building. Gumball's eyes widened, his heart racing. "M-Marshal Lee, stop kidding around.." He said, his voice quiet. He had no time for these vampire games- he had to get to class. And yet the severity of the situation seemed so much more prevalent than it should have been. Marshal Lee growled deeply, his eyes averted to Gumball's neck, his pink flesh taunting. "Just let me bite, right here.." He whispered, sending shivers down Gumball's back. Gumball pressed his hands up against Marshal Lee's chest, reluctantly pushing him away. "S-Stop this.." Gumball said again, the vampire's gaze reducing his strength to almost nothing. Gumball shivered as he felt Marshal Lee's tongue on his neck, letting out a small breath. Why was he physically surrendering himself? He could feel his body inching towards Marshal Lee's lips without his permission, his words stuck in his chest. Gumball closed his eyes tightly as he felt the Vampire's mouth open, his cold breath in the crook of his neck. Was he really about to be eaten? Just then- the clink of the door could be heard. "Gumball?" Gumball heard a voice calling his name loudly.

 _Hello dear readers, so I decided to end my chapter here, only to keep you in suspense! I know the yaoi was limited, but i already felt the story progressing quickly, so I wanted to stop here for this chapter! Let me know how you like it!_


	2. 2: Sugar rush

Hello my lovelies. I decided that I will continue this fanfiction, after about HALF A YEAR! I know, right, where were you? But anyways, I suddenly got lots of inspiration so.. he we go, School time! Chapter 2 c: Sugar Rush

"Gumball!" The prince cringing at the sound of one of his classmates calling his name, his stomach coiling. What if someone saw him in this position. With... with "this thing?!" How would he possibly explain himself? He looked up at Marshal Lee pleadingly- nudging him away without avail. Marshal Lee looked over nonchalantly towards the side of the school, glancing down at the obviously petrified prince, he rolled his eyes with annoyance- though neither of them spoke a word, it was evident enough that they were in a rather. "odd" position, which was not Marshal Lee's fault Of course, Gumball was giving off these intense... Pheromones- and he was a vampire, he had needs... makes sense, right? Of course he wanted to get kicked out- that was for sure. But not right now- not while he'd found something a little too amusing to depart from. "Shh.." Marshall Lee whispered, looking down at him he slid his hand over the Princes Pink lips, grasping tightly, he let his feet glide off of the ground, taking the prince along with him. Gumball squirmed slightly... What the devil was this delinquent thinking? Gumball would have liked to scream, or even call for help right now- it would spare him the trouble, right? After all, he was being attacked by this delinquent, he had no reason not to! But what would he say, that he couldn't handle some delinquent and prove his uncle right- that he was not fit to be a ruler? All of this rushed through his head- as he decided to docilely let Marshal Lee carry him- only to save himself, of course.

"Gumball?" the voice, now further away called for the prince a few more times before finally disappearing into the building, the door shutting firmly behind them. Marshal Lee stayed like that for a moment, one hand on the Prince's mouth, the other holding him captive tightly around the waist, listening for noise—he obviously wasn't through with their conversation. Gumball listened too, for a moment- but then he'd all a suddenly realized how close in diameter his body was with Marshal Lee's cold, hard one- it was as if all of his heat was being slowly drained by the vampire, their bodies pressing against one another. Gumball flushed- why the hell was he in this compromising situation? He wasn't going to be toyed around with anymore- averting his eyes and then quickly looking over at Marshal Lee- Gumball quickly chomped down on the Vampire's hand, biting it as hard as he could. Marshal Lee stood there for another moment before finally noticing Gumball's odd behavior, feeling a bit of a pinch on his hand he pulled it away from Gumball's mouth, who panted for air almost immediately, shoving Marshal Lee away from him to a comfortable distance. "Why.." Gumball panted- his heart had been racing so fast that he was at a loss for words—"Why did you do that?!" Gumball said, getting louder with Marshal Lee. Marshal Lee had been a bit too busy looking down at his hand, cocking an eyebrow he looked back up at Gumball and let out a chuckle- "What do you mean? I do what I want to." He all but proclaimed, shocking Gumball into annoyance, he folded his arms at the stubborn vampire.

"That's enough, Marshal lee. I will have you know, if you have not already heard that I am to be crowned King of Ooo in one year. Not only that – but I am your student council president. Therefore, as a resident of Ooo, and a student, I demand your total respect!" Gumball announced, feeling pretty globing impressed with himself for making things clear. Marshal Lee looked at Gumball for a moment, his expression blank- before laughing suddenly. "Do you think that intimidates me? I'm the Vampire king- **_Gumball_** " Marshal Lee teased back condescendingly. Gumball flinched slightly how troublesome could one person be, besides- the vampire king didn't have any rights to ooo, did he? This had been the first time he'd ever heard Marshal Lee say his name- the way it rolled off of his tongue in that annoying tone was irritating. "It doesn't matter." Gumball said after a while- "You're still a part of Ooo." Marshal Lee rolled his eyes at the stubborn prince. "Fine," the vampire sighed out, leaning closer to the unsuspecting prince who blushed slightly and jolted back. " _I'll do whatever you say, if you let me bite you. It's only a pinch_." Marshal Lee teased the prince, sliding his hands down onto Gumball's slender waist, pulling him in a little closer. Gumball looked at Marshal Lee, his body tensing with the feeling of his hands on his waist, resisting. Why did Marshal Lee find it necessary to touch him so much? "S-Stop touching me so much.." Gumball muttered out in a soft breath, embarrassed- "Fine... I'll let you..." he muttered, his eyes never meeting Marshal Lee's piercing, prying ones- though he could feel them getting under his skin. "..What was that?" Marshal Lee teased, but he couldn't deny that he was actually surprised at the Gum boy's submission – and he couldn't help but feel satisfied. "If you really want to bite me so bad, I'll let you, but under one condition.." Gumball said, clearing his throat matter-of factly. Gumball wasn't giving into the vampire's advances—no, he wasn't going to lose to him. He would simply use Marshal Lee to his own advantage, convincing him that he'd be able to bite him if he did what he said- there was no way he'd lose. "And what's that?" Marshal Lee snickered. "You have to go to all of your classes for the whole week.. then at the end of the week, I'll reward you with a bite."

 **And with that, Gumball had made a deal with the devil.**

 ** _Friday_**. Today was Friday- and it would have been a week from when Marshal Lee had begun attending Ooo's prestigious Royalty in training school. and a week since, Gumball shivered at the thought- he had made that deal with Marshal Lee. No matter, Gumball thought- Marshal Lee had probably forgotten about the deal they made, right? Sure- Marshal Lee did uphold his part—he even got a haircut that made it look just that much less messy- causing all of the princesses to trip over themselves- and he had also noticeably become a law abiding citizen... but that was all thanks to Gumball. He had probably forgotten all of his mischievous ways and would just break down and thank Gumball like all of those others that he'd had to reform in the past. Gumball sighed as he went through the papers on his desk, looking for something that he could use against Marshal Lee, fruitlessly. "Gumball?" Ash, a close friend of Gumball called over to him, looking at him peculiarly. Ash was prince of the Fire kingdom, and as such he and Gumball inevitably played often as children. They were closer now, in high school- as they both controlled most of the school's discipline. Ash's eyebrows crinkled as he watched Gumball aimlessly swish through the papers on his desk- the prince had always been so composed and in tune- but lately he had been… odd, for lack of a better word, he wasn't himself. It had to be that new student- Marshal Lee. Gumball had been dealing with him, so Ash hadn't talked to him much- but he'd seen all of the files on him – Ash detested anyone who would unsettle Gumball. "Gumball." Ash called again- taking Gumball by surprise this time, flailing in the papers and covering them up. "Y-Yeah?" Gumball asked, obviously spaced out. Ash's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Are you, okay..? You haven't been yourself lately. If that new student is a little too much for you to handle, let me know.. I can-"Gumball panicked, straightens his papers out once again, he let out a forced laugh- was it really showing on his face? "Haha, of course not- why, I've tamed him already, so don't you worry." Gumball said quickly, heading towards the door. "Speaking of which, I was just on my way to check on him now.. I'll see you later!" Gumball said, quickly rushing out without a word. Ash was worried- or rather, beyond that- a little suspicious.

Gumball let out a sigh of relief as he left the room, not wanting to spill what was on his mind. How could he say he made a deal with the vampire to let him bite him if he obeyed him and he now regretted it? He would for sure lose Ash's respect. The prince rushed down to the first class of the day, which he shared with Marshal Lee- etiquette class. He had barely expected Marshal Lee to be behaving- rather, he almost hoped that he wouldn't be- but walking into the room he was very disappointed to see Marshal Lee sitting at a table full of princesses, giggling at the cleanly dressed, a little too charming- vampire. "You're all gorgeous, ladies." Marshal Lee said, making eye contact with Gumball as he said so. Gumball averted his eyes slightly, trying not to look moved. Why was he being so effected by a simple bet? It wasn't as if Marshal Lee had won yet anyways- he still had today to go to prove that he was totally changed- he could mess up at any time… Gumball just had to wait. "Hello, my fellow prince and princesses. How are you today?" Gumball asked, greeting the room with a warm welcome- as if Marshal Lee's stares weren't affecting him... oh, but, they were. The princesses greeted Gumball back, who took a seat at Marshal Lee's table- sitting right across from him, princesses surrounding them on both sides. "Oh, gumball is here~" Lumpy space princess swooned happily, a smile sprawling across Gumball's face In return. "..Gumball." Marshal Lee greeted the prince- the proper front that he was putting up, nearly making him fall apart with laughter. Marshal Lee did have self-control – but that was only when he wanted to. In this case, 7 days to toy with the Prince was something well worth it. Gumball looked at Marshal Lee, forcing a smile upon his lips for him, as well- though he was tense with the knowledge- how could Marshal Lee act so nonchalant about it – had he really forgotten? "Okay, it's time for our weekly tea drinking contest!" Fiona, the human girl soddenly announced, standing up from a table across the nicely decorated room, holding a small pink tea cup in her hands. "You all know the rules, two people at your table have to go against one another to see who can gulp down – I mean choke- I mean sip the most tea in 20 minuets without losing their composure. choose who while I pass out these cups." She announced as the room filled with excitement- the contest being a school tradition, was held very important

Marshal Lee let out a snicker – "Tea?" He laughed a bit, looking around at the princesses- and gumball. They couldn't be serious. Gumball looked at Marshal Lee, a smirk on his face… maybe this is where he'd mess up. "Yes, tea." Gumball said seriously. "Gumball is very good at it. He isn't defeated by anyone." Announced ice princess- taking in account that she was made of ice- and iced tea wasn't an option for her. Marshal Lee couldn't help but laugh at them—and how serious they had been taking it.. Gumball seemed as though he'd really wanted a challenge. it was fine with Marshal Lee, after all, to him he'd already one this "game." –

"Okay.. on your marks, get set… BEGIN!" Fiona announced loudly as everyone started to sip their tea- Marshal Lee, effortlessly slurping down a whole cup within seconds. Gumball watched in astonishment as Marshal Lee poured more and more tea- faster than he could even swallow. "Ooohh~" the princesses swooned over Marshal Lee, annoying Gumball. Just when another prince came in- now they were on his side? Gumball sped up the pace- trying not to lose his composure and soon enough, everyone else in the room had quit, leaving all eyes just on Marshal Lee and Gumball now. "Go, Go go go!" the crowd cheered on them both- the over-tea'd Gumball slowing down, but not giving up. "Go, go, go!" Gumball wasn't going to lose. he wasn't going to let Marshal Lee, who looked at him with a snug face, sipping his tea win. "What's wrong, Gumball?" Marshal Lee stopped drinking for a moment, sitting his cup down with complete poise, taunting Gumball. "Maybe you should stop Gumball, you look a little too pink…!" Berry princess who stood by the table explained. Gumball looked around, his hand rattling ever so slightly as he sat down his tea cup, looking over at Berry princess and Marshal Lee. "I-I am absolutely fine." He proclaimed with irritation, pouring himself another cup of tea and bringing it to his lips. Marshal Lee snickered... this was a little more fun than he'd thought he'd have at this preppy school, but he didn't feel competitive at the very least, sugar had no effect on him what so ever, it just dissolved in his stomach. Marshal Lee took another sip, his eyes never leaving Gumballs, watching him dizzily gulp down another cup of tea, his eyelids narrowing until he suddenly- all but collapsed onto the floor. The room gasped. "Oh no, the prince!" Fionna yelled, running over to him. Marshal Lee blinked, looking at the situation for a moment, he gasped, holding control of himself as he tried to force his laughter down into his stomach... Gumball had, a sugar rush? Marshal Lee snickered, his lips pressed tightly together as he got up to compose himself. "Oh no.. what should we do?" Asked Fionna concerned, looking for Cake, the teacher of the class.

 ** _IT MAY OR MAY GET A LITTLE NSFW FROM THIS POINT ON._**

"It's alright, it's alright. I'll take him to the infirmary. It's my fault, there's no way he could have won against me." Marshal Lee said, walking over to the unconscious prince, he lifted him up. "Marshal Lee, you're so kind!" said another princess in a small voice excitedly. Marshal Lee was sure that, by now he had all of the candy people thinking they were wrong about him—but no, they were right. Marshal Lee carried the prince to the nurse's office, walking in with him, he looked around the empty room. He shrugged—the nurse wasn't there- but it wasn't like Gumball was hurt or something- just sugar drunk. He laid the prince's body on one of the empty beds, his eyes subconsciously looking all over him. Glob... why was it that Gumball smelled so fucking good to Marshal Lee? He licked his lips, biting down on the bottom one as he watched the prince breathe… in and out, slowly. He couldn't help but admire the soft, pink skin on his neck- taunting him there as a reward that was just out of his reach. it was in front of him… and he had earned it.. what if he had taken it when Gumball was asleep? He'd never know, after all. Marshal Lee looked down at Gumball with narrow, predator eyes, his fangs bared. The part of Marshal Lee that called for his reward- made him feel absolutely entitled to it. Gumball tossed around a bit, his consciousness starting to come back to him- but just barely. His eyelids closed tightly before opening slightly, dizzily looking up at Marshal Lee.. however, he wasn't startled. Gumball was made of sugar- and too much sugar had the opposite affect that it had on non-sugar people for candy people.. it was like alcohol for any others.- he was completely wasted. Gumball blinked a few more times, his eyes meeting the Vampire's above him, drearily.

"…Marshal Lee…" Gumball muttered out softly, taking Marshal Lee a bit by surprise. "Good-… Great job… y-you did very good this week…" He muttered out, smiling halfly up at the vampire who jerked back a little, reality hitting him… He flushed slightly. "I-It's not that big of a deal.." He muttered out, averting his eyes for a moment. Gumball didn't break eye contact as he smiled, however his smile soon faded and he did, looking away from the vampire again, his face flushing a deep shade of red. Marshal Lee found himself actually- worrying about Gumball?! Why? He was just a spoiled prince- Marshal Lee couldn't be the least bit concerned with Gumball, and yet- he was a little worried- and found himself suddenly bursting out an "What's wrong, are you feeling sick again?" Gumball shook his head shyly, his eyes once again meeting the vampires. He trembled slightly. "A-Are you gonna eat me?" Gumball asked, the fear prevalent in his slightly trembling voice. Marshal Lee looked down at Gumball, his eyes widening in shock- he felt his whole body compulsive- he was losing control, sensitive to every one of Gumball's heart palpitations… and… what the hell, why was this turning him on? This spoiled bastard, much less another guy- he tried to tell himself that to control himself- but it seemed useless as he looked down into Gumball's pleading, curious eyes… it was as if he were begging to be devoured. Marshal lee swallowed, licking his lips he leaned closer down toward the intoxicated Gumball. "I was good, wasn't I?" He asked obediently- Gumball, who had been in delusion about the entire situation bit down on his lip, avoiding eye contact again. "…I did promise you… but, I'm scared." Gumball let out in an honest murmur, sliding his own hand to his collar, he hesitantly slid his fingers across the skin of his neck. "Will you bite me here? Will it hurt?" Gumball asked shyly- all but seducing Marshal Lee into the idea of biting him- why did he feel like he was taking a girl's virginity or something? He'd never felt so intensely with something like this.. his stomach clenched and he climbed onto the bed above Gumball, who laid down closing his eyes tightly.

"It won't-" Marshal Lee said as he bared his fangs, his mouth wide open- wasting no time he sank his teeth deeply into Gumball's soft pink skin, one of his hands sliding onto Gumball's small waist, gripping him tight he pulled him closer- underestimating his strength. What was this taste? Marshal Lee could just barely control himself, taking a few swallows as Gumball tensed bellow him, letting out small whimpers. he slid his hand onto Marshal Lee's back as well, clutching him tightly by his uniform shirt -he arched his back in slight discomfort his body rendered weak. "…A-Ahgh… M-Marshal Lee… hurts.." He whispered his body twitching just slightly. Marshal Lee only held the prince tighter, the taste of his reward so, so sweet. Marshal Lee knew biting Gumball would hurt- probably, but from what he'd learned in the past.. his food liked to be played with. Marshal Lee slid his hand from Gumball's waist slowly, his fingers slipping underneath his shirt and onto his soft, clenched abdomen, sliding them down to the button on his uniform pants, he unbuttoned them. Gumball was too tense to realize what Marshal Lee had been doing- much too focused on the slight pilling feeling through his entire body- he hadn't even realized where Marshal Lee's hands were going until he felt the cold hand grab his shaft, sending spirals down his spine. Gumball's eyes widened. "M-marshal Lee, no there…: Gumball struggled out between the two intense feelings, trying to make out words. Marshal Lee finally pulled himself from Gumball's neck—he was barely satisfied… but he didn't want to kill him, of course. Licking his lips, Marshal Lee looked down at the prince, their eyes meeting, his hand still moving up and down the smaller boy's shaft, he smirked. "This is your reward.. just relax.." Marshal Lee whispered, watching all of Gumball's embarrassed expressions, licking his lips… how could someone look so.. delicious? Gumball moaned- still a bit taken over by his sugar intake-but not enough to be disconnected from the situation… and yet, why wouldn't he fight back… why did it feel good.. what was Marshal Lee doing to him?! Gumball flushed a deep red color, not daring to look at Marshal Lee who looked at him full of content. "A-Ah… stop.. it's….weir…. nngh…" Gumball moaned out, all the while Marshal Lee looked at him, his intrest too piqued.. he didn't realize that Gumball could be so.. interesting. "You say stop, but you won't fight me.. I don't think you're being honest, Gummy." Marshal Lee teased, deciding to play with him even more, Marshal Lee slid his thumb around the head of the tip in a circle, moving his hand up and down just a little faster—"O-ooh no… please.. ah.." Gumball struggled to keep his voice down—what if someone came in? What if someone heard him—or saw him like this?

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body shiver, sliding his hand down to Grip Marshal Lee's wrist that wouldn't stop moving- wouldn't stop gripping him in it's hand, he held it loosely. "Marsh-…al… lee… ngh…." Gumball reluctantly looked into the vampire king's eyes pleadingly- his own eyes widening slightly at the intent that Marshal lee's had- arching his back Gumball felt his body jolt as he came. "A-Ahh anngh…." Gumball composed, pleasure surging through his body as it went limp… he panted softly..

Marshal Lee licked his lips, looking down at the exhausted prince. Why had he been so into it..

It wasn't like this was his first time, or anything… was it?


End file.
